Currently, liquid crystal display is the most commonly used panel display, wherein thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is the mainstream product of the liquid crystal display. Display device is an important member of the liquid crystal display. The display device is formed by aligning an array substrate and a color filter substrate to form a cell and filling a layer of liquid crystal between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
FIG. 1 shows a structural diagram of a color filter substrate in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the color filter substrate comprises: a black matrix 10, and a red subpixel 11, a green subpixel 12, a blue subpixel 13 and a white subpixel 14 arranged successively. In the first row of subpixels, the red subpixel 11, the green subpixel 12, the blue subpixel 13 and the white subpixel 14 are arranged successively. In the second row of subpixels, the blue subpixel 13, the white subpixel 14, the red subpixel 11 and the green subpixel 12 are arranged successively. In the third row of subpixels, the white subpixel 14, the red subpixel 11, the green subpixel 12 and the blue subpixel 13 are arranged successively. In the fourth row of subpixels, the green subpixel 12, the blue subpixel 13, the white subpixel 14 and the red subpixel 11 are arranged successively.
However, in the prior art, since transmittances of three kinds of colors of red, green and blue are low, the transmittances of the red subpixel 11, the green subpixel 12 and the blue subpixel 13 are low. Generally, the transmittances of the red subpixel 11, the green subpixel 12 and the blue subpixel 13 are less than 30%, thus the overall transmittance of the display device is low.